In certain prior art, a capacitor or an electronic assembly that incorporates one or more capacitors may have inadequate heat dissipation that reduces the longevity or maximum power output of an electronic circuit. For certain film capacitors, the heat dissipation is limited by the package design of the capacitor. Accordingly, there is need for a capacitor or electronic assembly with improved heat dissipation.